


Wanting Him More

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't believe that Merlin still wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Him More

"I'm sorry," Arthur said again as he and Merlin entered his flat. "It's not fair for me to drop all my issues on you like that."

Merlin shook his head. Again. "It's not a problem. I'm glad you told me. I hope you know by now that you can tell me anything, and I won't run away."

"You still have the chance," Arthur said. "You'll always—"

Merlin kissed him. He tasted so sweet and his lips were a bit chilly but Arthur took it all in. He was afraid that he himself might have tasted a bit salty given all the tears he'd held in him that were still itching to get out. 

When Merlin pulled back he gave Arthur one of his brilliant smiles; the one that Arthur secretly loved but wouldn't tell anyone about. "If we don't work out, it'll be for our own problems, not the ones you've had in your past."

Arthur didn't say anything as he was just marvelling in Merlin's touch; his hands had snuck under Arthur's shirt again and Arthur wondered how Merlin managed to do that without Arthur noticing. 

"That is if you _want_ that," Merlin said. "I didn't mean to imply that we were—"

"I do," Arthur said and pulled Merlin closer. "I think maybe I should stop being so afraid and give _this_ a chance. A real chance. I'm sorry that our first time together was—it wasn't special."

"You didn't think it was special?" Merlin's face drooped a bit and Arthur wanted to run his thumb across Merlin's lower lip. Then he realised that he could. He was allowed that.

So Arthur did. Arthur brushed his thumb over Merlin's jaw then his lips. "It wasn't ideal, but like I'd said before, I'm not taking it back. I just... Maybe we can have a real date where I can hold your hand without freaking out about leading you on and then stress about it all night where I'll just remember the feel of your skin."

Arthur laughed. He laughed at himself because he was starting to sound like Merlin when he went on his incoherent ramblings. 

Before Merlin could respond Arthur's mobile vibrated. Then Merlin's. Arthur had a feeling that he knew exactly who it was. They both looked at each other and said it at the same time. "Gwaine."

Gwaine had warned that if they weren't coming out to the Thirsty Scholar for Sophie's birthday, the only reason he'd accept was that they were shagging. Arthur chuckled. Well, they'd _already_ done that.

"I need to take a shower," Arthur said and Merlin nodded. _Shite. Does that sound like I just propositioned him to take a shower with me_?

"I should go back to my place," Merlin said.

"Oh?"

"I can meet you at the Thirsty. I'll just take a taxi to my flat and then pick up my car. I'd rather drive tonight than hop from place to place in taxis. Then, that'll also guarantee me that I won't drink too much."

"Alright," Arthur said, slightly disappointed. He wished that Merlin had interpreted his shower bit as an invite rather than a _leave me alone_. 

"I just..." Merlin hesitated. 

"What?" 

"I just thought I might give you some space. I want to see you tonight. But, with everything we just talked about, I don't want to crowd you. So I thought maybe I'll just give you some time to deal with it and see you in a little bit." Merlin looked at Arthur for a reaction but didn't wait long. "I just feel like you're someone who needs time to mull things over and I just want to give you some breathing room." 

Arthur smiled. He thought it was brilliant the way Merlin had picked that up from him. He wouldn't have minded some time and space to deal with what had happened between them. "Thank you." 

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I think that'll just delay us even more. I'll just head over there as soon as I can and we can just—"

"Okay. Sounds good." Merlin smiled and then kissed Arthur again. It wasn't a 'I'll see you later' quick peck on the lips but a 'I can't believe that we're going to be apart for twenty minutes and I can't live without you kiss'. Merlin was sucking on Arthur's lower lip like it was the thing he needed to breathe. His arms snaked around Arthur's waist again and then his erection was pressing against Arthur's leg. If he hadn't pulled away as quickly as he'd pushed himself on Arthur, Arthur was sure that they were going to go at it on the sofa again. Then they'd either be really late or have to confess to Gwaine that his _only allowable excuse_ was actually relevant in their case.

"Just go before I drag you in the shower with me," Arthur said pushing Merlin away. 

Merlin groaned in frustration and Arthur felt like he could relate. His day had been _so_ weird and it still wasn't over. He went from having a run-on with his father, to seeing Merlin at work, then sex with Merlin in the loo and _then_ pouring all of his hurt out on display. And Merlin was still there and he wanted him. Not just as someone who was willing to rub his erection against in the public bathroom but as a person who had something more to offer.

Merlin called the number for a taxi to come and pick him up from Arthur place. "Arthur," he said right before walking out the door. 

"Yeah?"

"Pack an overnight bag."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you're spending the night at my place tonight." Before Arthur could react, Merlin closed the door behind him and walked away.


End file.
